


Good For You

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, The Quidditch Pitch: The Ladies Room, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-10
Updated: 2008-01-10
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Harry likes to get an eyeful. Who could blame him? Hermione/Luna, Harry.





	Good For You

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

(originally posted July 11, 2006)

 

 

  
  
_“Oh my god… Luna, yes!”_  
  
It was so wrong, what he was doing, but he couldn’t seem to help himself. The first time it had happened, it was innocent enough. He had been exploring the ancient house and its secrets. He had laughed to himself as he crept through the magical passageways that only he, as the owner of Grimmauld Place, could walk through without invitation. All the strange storage rooms, secret hallways and magical “peepholes” into other rooms… he had to admit that it was _fun_. And having fun in Grimmauld Place was something to relish, since the experience was just so unanticipated.  
  
So yes, that _first_ time, he was guiltless. He had looked through the one-way painting into the girls’ bedroom and had immediately gone red in the face, closed his eyes and ran off. But he hadn’t quite closed them fast _enough_ , for he had seen them. Standing against the bookcase, arms wrapped around each other, eyes closed, mouths open, tongues caressing…  
  
Needless to say, Harry was sure that _that_ image would be burned into his brain for the rest of his life. That he had been shocked was an understatement. He hadn’t even realized that they had become friends, much less that they had become so, well, friendly. And when he had gone down for dinner and the two of them had taken their customary seats, one on each side of him, he had a moment of real panic as he thought that he might have been experiencing a heart attack.  
  
“Harry, are you quite all right?” Hermione had asked him from his left, the concern obvious in her face.  
  
“He probably just saw something strange,” Luna replied dreamily from his right, and Harry was sure that he was on the point of passing out. “After all, the house is completely infested with Claggersprites.”  
  
Harry let out a sigh of relief and told them that he was fine, just tired. But not before he noticed that rather than give Luna a frown, as was her wont when the silvery-blond girl spoke of such things, Hermione instead gave her a fond smile. And there was something in the older girl’s eyes, as well. The look she gave Luna was… warm was the only word Harry could think of. And then he thought again of the two of them... and their tongues... and their hands... and then _he_ was suddenly and certainly feeling more than a little warm himself.  
  
“Good heavens, Harry!” Hermione exclaimed when he abruptly pushed himself away from the table and jumped up to his feet.  
  
“Are you sure you’re all right?” Remus had asked, obviously concerned.  
  
“Fine! I’m fine! Just tired!” Harry had babbled, before practically bolting out the door, tossing an “I’m just going to go to bed now! Really, really tired! Good night!” over his shoulder as he sprinted up to his room.  
  
So yes, that first time, he really was rather blameless. But the second time, and the third time and all the times thereafter? When Harry allowed himself to think about it, he would be almost overwhelmed with guilt, spying on his best friend and her… girlfriend? lover? He wasn’t even sure what to call them. They certainly weren’t flaunting their relationship. He didn’t think that anyone other than him even knew. And he wasn’t even supposed to know.  
  
But he did. And he quickly learned to know _them_ , to know what to watch for. How Luna would stare at Hermione. Stare so intently that Hermione would seem to _feel_ her gaze and look up from her book and give Luna a slow, secretive smile that would cause a flush to rise on the pale girl’s cheeks. And then, sooner or later, the two girls would excuse themselves, leaving Harry alone with Remus or Tonks while they did god knew what to each other in their room.  
  
Actually, that wasn’t true. Because someone besides god knew what was going on. Harry knew. Because he couldn’t keep away. He had tried. He took cold showers, he thought about Quidditch, horcruxes, and Hagrid in a dress, but none of it seemed to help.   
  
And so he had been drawn to that magical window, the guilt swallowed by his hormones as he watched in a lust-filled fascination as the two girls did things to each other’s bodies that in his most fevered teen-aged fantasies he had never imagined.   
  
Watching them kiss that first time had been hot enough to addle his wits for days, but that had just been the tip of the iceberg. Over the past month he had seen every inch of their bodies, as each girl laid hot, wet kisses on the other’s breasts, neck, belly and thighs. Harry now knew that Hermione loved it when Luna teased her nipples with her tongue and that Luna was in bliss when Hermione kissed her roughly, while grinding their hips together until they both came — Luna with screams and Hermione with deep moans.  
  
Harry was certainly grateful to the magic of the house that enabled him to hear them; as long as he kept one hand on the one-way painting he could hear every whisper, moan and pant. And while he felt guilty when he overheard tender words of affection, he was overcome with lust when he heard Hermione’s throaty groans and Luna’s keening wails.  
  
 _“Oh my god… Luna, yes!”_  
  
And so, it was so wrong, what he was doing. But he couldn’t seem to help himself. He was addicted to watching the two of them. And so there he was, pants undone and his erection begging for attention as he watched... Hermione, bare from the waist up, sitting on the edge of the bed, Luna kneeling on the floor in front of her... Hermione’s skirt pushed up and her firm thighs being stroked by Luna's delicate, long-fingered hands even as her pale, blonde head moved slowly and methodically as she feasted on Hermione’s pussy.  
  
His erection was almost painful, but he knew that the two girls were far from being done, and he wanted to be ready. He had a momentary flash of guilt wash through him, but that was quickly forgotten when Luna plunged her fingers into Hermione, causing his best friend to lean back against her arms that were propping her up and moan loudly, her hips writhing under Luna’s mouth as her sock-clad feet tensed, her heels digging into Luna’s back.  
  
Harry brushed away the absurd realization that knee-high socks were unbelievably hot, as he leaned against the passageway, his free hand beginning to slowly rub against his cock, careful to not go too fast, but unable to keep from touching himself any longer.  
  
“Luna, oh my god… your tongue, fuck! Yes, keep doing—FUCK YES—that… Oh my _GOD_!” Hermione cried as her body tensed and a rosy flush spread over her chest as she came on Luna’s mouth.  
  
Luna pulled her face away until Hermione relaxed. Then she calmly stood up with her usual fluid grace and casually stripped off her clothes. Hermione smiled and scooted herself into the center of the bed and then pulled Luna closer until they were basically sitting in each other’s laps, chest to chest, legs wrapped around each other. Hermione smiled again, that seductive smile that Harry had been surprised to learn that she even possessed, and pulled Luna’s face to hers for a deep and almost bruising kiss.   
  
He loved to watch them kiss. He loved their lips, so full and soft looking. Sometimes they would play with each other, lips barely grazing. Luna especially liked to float her lips over Hermione’s, tugging at Hermione’s full lower lip with her teeth before drawing breathy sighs out of the brunette’s throat. And sometimes their mouths were greedy, and they would seem to devour one another, pulling away only to have their tongues tease at each other’s lips and throats before colliding again amidst the panting moans that both girls released into the room.  
  
Luna wrapped her arms around Hermione, trying to pull her even closer. Hermione gave a throaty laugh and pulled away, pushing Luna to the bed and quickly straddling her hips. Luna ran her hands under Hermione’s skirt, causing her to gasp before playfully swatting Luna’s hands away. “My turn,” she whispered, running her fingers down Luna’s chest, between her small, pert breasts and over her stomach. Luna whimpered and brought her hands to her own breasts, kneading them and squeezing her nipples. Hermione again swatted her hands away before leaning down to take one nipple into her mouth, causing Luna to arch her back as she tangled her fingers into Hermione’s wild hair.   
  
“Like that, do you?” Hermione muttered before moving to the other breast.  
  
“Oh yes. That _is_ rather wonderful,” Luna replied before letting out a strangled moan.  
  
Hermione chuckled and quickly got out of the bed, stripping of her socks. “We might as well do this _right_ ,” she cracked, a grin on her lips as Luna propped her head up on her hand to watch her. Harry held his breath slightly as Hermione’s hands moved to the waistband of her skirt when Luna let out a rather high-pitched laugh.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Hermione asked, her hands paused and a puzzled look on her face.  
  
“It’s that… _thing_ , you know? That we talked about before?” Luna answered, a dreamy smile on her face.  
  
Hermione frowned slightly. “Now? You want to do it now? We _can_ do it now?” she asked, her head cocked slightly to the side.  
  
Harry was confused. He was used to hearing cryptic statements from Luna, but Hermione was someone he was normally able to understand.   
  
“Yes,” Luna replied in her calm way. “We can definitely do it now.”  
  
Hermione frowned a bit, but then the frown melted away. “Okay, since you’re certain,” she finally answered before walking into the center of the room, directly in front of the one-way painting. She seemed to be looking right at him. Harry had a moment of panic, but that quickly faded as Hermione went back to unfastening her skirt, letting it fall from her hips and kicking it to the side to stand naked in front of him.  
  
For not the first time, Harry sighed at the sight of her body. It was so, well, _curvy_. His fingers itched a bit to touch her through the painting.   
  
Still facing the painting, she called over to Luna. “Why don’t you come over here?” she asked in a fairly flirtatious tone.  
  
Something strange was going on, Harry was certain about that, but once again the warning thoughts quickly fled when Luna walked over to Hermione and the two of them began to kiss. Hermione broke away from the kiss and pulled at Luna so that they were both facing the painting, Luna’s back snug against Hermione’s front. Hermione began to leave hot kisses against Luna’s throat, causing the slim girl to sigh as her head fell back against Hermione’s shoulder.   
  
Harry could see Hermione smile against Luna’s pale skin and her tanned hands began to roam all over the more slender girl’s body. She let her hands grasp onto Luna’s breasts, her fingers slightly pinching her nipples. Keeping one hand on her breast, Hermione moved the other one lower, first rubbing Luna’s flat stomach before going lower to brush against the light curls there, all the while continuing to suckle at Luna’s neck and shoulder.  
  
Harry couldn’t help the slight groan that escaped him at the sight. The two of them, literally close enough to touch, but completely removed from him as they pleasured each other, were driving his body insane. When Hermione dipped her fingers inside Luna, Harry gasped at seeing it so close, and he began to stroke himself in earnest as Hermione began to pump her fingers steadily in Luna’s wet cunt.  
  
“Oh! Hermione!” Luna began to moan, again and again, her wails getting louder as Hermione’s other hand began to tease her clit, even as she continued to work her fingers inside of her.  
  
Hermione just smiled and began to rub Luna’s clit harder, causing the blonde to wail. Harry bit at his lip when Luna brought her own hands to her breasts, grasping at them and rubbing at her now-hard nipples. The girl was writhing against Hermione, her eyes shut and babbling incoherently.  
  
Harry stroked himself harder and faster, his swollen cock begging for the release of the orgasm that he had denied himself until this moment. As Hermione pushed Luna closer and closer to her climax, Harry was pulled right along, completely caught up in the heat that the two girls were generating.  
  
Finally, Luna screamed and her entire body began to shake from the force of her orgasm, and as Harry heard her passion release, his own body finally gave in to the unbearable pleasure that it had been waiting so long for.  
  
He came hard, and it was messy and he was practically gasping as he leaned forward, his hand still on the painting, still able to hear Luna recovering as she took deep breaths. When he looked up at them, it almost seemed like they were looking right back at him. Hermione, with a slight smirk on her face, and Luna with a thoroughly satisfied smile.   
  
“He’s still there,” an amused voice rang out from the other side of their bedroom, and Harry’s entire body stiffened in impending panic.  
  
Hermione’s smirk just grew and Luna smile took on a mischievous shade. Hermione looked directly at the one-way painting and lifted a brow. “So,” she announced with a bit of a dramatic pause, “Harry... Was it good for _you_?”

 

The End


End file.
